videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2/Rap Meanings
[[Tobuscus|'Tobuscus']]:''' '''Whoa! Audience? ("Hey audience" is one of Tobuscus' most infamous quote, he usually says it at the beginning of a vlog or a game play. Tobuscus is surprise that people are watching this battle.) What are you doing watching me pwn this noob we resent? ("What are you doing-" is another one of Tobuscus' quote, he is questioning why his "audience" are watching him beat Pewdiepie, or "pwn" as the Internet says.) Whose six year old fans believe that subscribers are the only way to judge talent. (Tobuscus believes that Pewd's fans are "six years old" and can only judge other people's talent by their subscriber count instead of their true talents.) Man, I'm on TV, king of comedy while you're stuck on YouTube! (Tobuscus has been on ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, which is a show that features the Annoying Orange. It was aired on Cartoon Network for two years until being cancelled, which means that Tobuscus has been on TV. He has also had the rank "King of Comedy". While Felix might have the most subscribers on Youtube, Tobuscus is saying that being the most subscribed channel is all he can achieved, while he has been on Television and being the "King of Comedy".)'' Mic like my stick of truth, D-bag the Jew, rap hard as Dark Souls 2! (Tobuscus has once played South Park: The Stick of Truth'', he is comparing his mic skill is as good as the game. Tobuscus is calling Felix a jewish, and he says he's gonna D-Bag him, this might refers to "teabag", an act of putting your testicles into someone's mouth. He says that his raps are as hard as Dark Souls 2, which is considered a very hard game.)'' This is a Kalmar war, if you catch my drift. Now experience the reality of an Oculus Rift! (Tobuscus is comparing this battle to the Kalmar War, a battle between Denmark, Norway and Sweden. Felix was born in Sweden, in the Kalmar War, Sweden lost and Tobuscus is saying that he will lose this battle like his country lost the war and saying if Felix understand what he just said about him and his country. Tobuscus is telling Felix he's gonna have to face reality that he's gonna lose this battle, "reality" here refers to the Virtual Reality headset, Oculus Rift.) Coming at you like a mini-minotaur. Torch and diamond sword at hand! (Mini-minotaur was a song made by Tobuscus, he once had a two hundred part series Minecraft Let's Play. He is telling Felix that he's gonna come for him like a mini-minotaur and destroy him with his diamond sword.) Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird? Did you forget horror games got you your fans? (By 2014, Felix has started to move away from horror games and play funny and entertaining games like Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird, Toby is telling him that because horror game has got him fame, when he moves away from them he's gonna lose all his fans.) There's only one difference between us Felix, and despite the fact that we're both friends. (Despite all the disses, Toby still considers Felix as friend and he's gonna tell Felix the only difference between them.) You go through desperate measures to try and entertain while I'm entertainment! (Toby is saying that Felix is trying to be funny and entertain people while he's saying he's the definition of "entertainment".) Pewdiepie: Over 25 million bros coming at you Toby when you try to hate on me! (By the time this battle was released, Felix had 25 million subcribers on his channel.) Ironic that your carbon copy of my gaming channel has more subs than your comedy! (Felix is saying that his main channel where he produce original content doesn't get as much subcribers as the gaming channel the he stole idea from him, meaning that he has to steal from Felix to get fame.) Put this in your highlights since nobody watches your podcasts to see your loss! (Felix is saying that no one wants to listen to his boring podcasts because there's nothing interesting and he should put him in it instead of having himself in it.) So you think you can hate on my fans? (Haha!) Man, just shut the Jaevlaurs Baulle up! ("Jaevlaurs Baulle" is something Felix would usually say when there's a jumpscare in the game. He is telling Toby that he can't face on his fans and he should stay silent.) Yeah, so once again it's PewDiePie! Got my bros to the left, girl to the right! (Felix is bragging about how he got his army to the left and his girl, Marzia to the side. The first part could be parodying Felix's first verse in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie "How's it going bro? It's PewDiePie!".) You can have your Annoying Orange, I'll stick to being recognized worldwide! (Toby was once on ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ''which was aired on Cartoon Network, Felix is saying he can keep that if he wants because he has got all the fame from getting the number one spot on Youtube.) You want horror? Fear this lyrical brofist packed with all the strength I got! ' ''(Felix is telling Toby to fear his lyrical "brofist", something he usually does at the end of a video, a brofist here means a punch. So he is telling Toby to fear his lyrical punch packed with all the strength he got.) '''You can cry alone, hang with your dog, I'll be chillin' with Smosh! (Felix is telling Toby to cry alone with his dog, Gryphon while he's gonna be hanging out with Smosh. When Felix got the number one spot on Youtube, Smosh came to his home to celebrate him in an episode of Friday with Pewdiepie.) Anthony: SHUT UP! Don't take us for granted, we deserve all the respect you got! (the phrase "SHUT UP!" has appeared in most of the Smosh videos (2006-2017), Anthony is telling Felix not to underestimate he and his friend, Ian by telling Toby that he can hang out with them any time and instead give all the respect that he got to them.) Ian: Considering we're the reason you made the number one spot! (Ian is saying that the reason why Felix made the number one spot is only because of Smosh that bring him the fame.) Ian (and Anthony): So yeah, it's Ian! And Anthony! The original YouTube comedy emcees! (Ian and Anthony has been around since 2002 and created their Youtube account in 2005 and Youtube was created in 2005, making them one of the original Youtubers that are still around now.) Ian: Kept it going strong for a decade long and still the number one tag team! (By the time this battle was created, Smosh has existed for 9 years, almost a decade. Ian is telling both of them that they have existed longer than them and is still going strong and still the number one Youtuber team on Youtube.) Anthony: Game Bang you two to pieces, hit a Raging Bonus every night! (''Game Bang ''was a show created by Ian and Anthony where they would play different games with their friends in each episodes, Raging Bonus was a series posted on the Smosh Games channel where they would play different games for each different episodes.) Your guys' victory would suck, thank God it's not in real life! (Anthony is saying that Felix's being the number one on Youtube and Toby being the King of Comedy would suck if it was in really, saying that's all they could ever do.) Ian: Keep going solo playing with your joysticks, we got the whole Smosh Games crew! (Smosh Games was a channel created by Ian and Anthony that includes both the Game Bang show and the Raging Bonus series. On the channel they play many kinds of different games. Ian is telling them to go and play games with themselves while they'll be playing with the whole Smosh Games crew.) Anthony: With our channel to subscriber multiplier, we own YouTube! Anthony is saying that because of the amounts of channel that they have, plus their main channel with the second most subscribers all combined together they would have the most subscribers on Youtube.) Markiplier: Hello everybody, you called my name? And welcome back to these fools, get played. (Probably because "multiplier" sounds like "Markiplier" so Ian and Anthony accidentally called Markiplier in the battle, and also probably because they are saying they own Youtube, while Mark thinks hes the one owning Youtube, instead of them. "Welcome back to-" is one of Mark's quote in which he usually says it at the beginning of the video in a part two of a gameplay of something, he is also making the pun with the word "play" which could mean play in "playing a game" or played could mean getting tricked or taken advantaged of.) You've been marked for death, face my Dark Descent. Markplier's in the game! (Markiplier is making a pun on his own name, Mark by saying "marked", he is also talking about ''Amnesia: The Dark Descent, a game that he has played. He is telling everyone that have been beaten to death and they're about to face his "Dark Descent" because he has joined the battle.)'' How can you brats beat a man of class? When I'm rocking the pink mustache? (The Pink Mustache is something that Mark usually wore in his older Let's Play, it has now been given this his character, Wilford Warfstache. He is saying he's the man with style and fashion because of his pink mustache.) Looks like I'm the king of horror now that PewDie's time has pass. (Felix used to play many horror games and gained his fame from there but he has since moved on to bigger games like Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird''. Since then, Mark has gained his fame from play horror games like'' SCP – Containment Breach and Five Nights at Freddy'', making him the new "King of Horror".)'' I'm not scared of you, not one little bit, but I'll show you hell when I come to spit. (Mark is telling them that he's not scared of them, not even a little bit and he's gonna show them what hell is when he raps.) Man, I'll record all of you getting destroyed, make it an animated special reel. (On the official Markiplier channel, after he finishes a game, he would hire an animator to make him a special animated episode of all the highlights in the series, he's gonna do the same here by showing the best parts of him destroying his opponents.) Splatter you all across the web when hit you with my...Happy Wheels. (Happy Wheels was a game that Mark played, along with many Youtubers, it became a big hit in 2013 and many people started playing it. Here it could refers to his testicles and mark is gonna hit them with his "Happy Wheels" and make them get well known for it.) Gettin' Amnesia, rappin' static like Slenderman. Try and top that! (''Amnesia ''was a game that Mark played on his channel, it became a hit after Felix had played it. He is telling that they will get amnesia after hearing his static raps, which he compares to Slenderman, he's taunting them by telling them to top the raps he spits.) I've told funnier jokes than every single one of you when I'm drunk playing Minecraft! (Mark once did a Minecraft Let's Play on his channel called ''Drunk Minecraft and he of course recorded them when he was, drunk. He's saying that he can tell funnier jokes than Felix, Toby, Ian and Anthony combined while drunk and playing Minecraft.)'' Skydoesminecraft: Oh hell no, you mention my game? Sky has joined your server now! (Skydoesminecraft is most recognized for playing Minecraft, even though he has now switched to "Sky Does Everything", instead of "Skydoesminecraft". "(Player name) has joined your server is something you would usually see when you create a server and invite your friends into the server, it would be a notification that you get when your friend joins the server, here it's being referred to as Sky joining the battle.) Lyrically bury you with my verbal pickaxe, tell me if there's any gems underground. (Adam will bury everyone with his words, or his "verbal" pickaxe, he's telling everyone to remind him if there's any diamonds or gold underground.) Let's see your fan bases try to harm me. When I'm backed up by the Sky Army! (the "Sky Army" is what Adam calls his fanbase. He's saying that Felix's, Toby's, Smosh's fanbase can't harm him because he is protected by the Sky Army and they're gonna defend him.) So many recruits waging war on you, you're losing to the graphics of Atari! (The Atari 2600 is a video game console that was made in 1982, it was considered the best gaming console of it's time and Sky is saying that they're losing to the graphic of an old video game console, probably saying that even Minecraft's graphic is better than them.) Team Crafted, leave you in a Deadlox. Stomp on you like it was parkour! (Deadlox was one of Adam's friend and the creator of Team Crafted, he's saying that he's gonna stomp on Felix, Toby, Ian and Anthony like when he steps on the block when he's playing parkour in Minecraft.) In this rap map, I lead the score, stab all you squids with my budder sword! ("Budder" (or butter) is what Adam and his friends usually called the gold material in Minecraft. He is basically telling them he's gonna win in this fight and by comparing them to "squids" in Minecraft, which is a species he hates in the game, he's gonna stab them with his golden sword.) What's the matter gamers? Are you lagging? Guess you just can't keep up! ("Lag" is something that usually happens in a game that your computer can't handle and you will started to glitch out in the game, Minecraft is an example. He's telling them that they're lagging and can't keep up with his raps.) I'm mad that you couldn't last in this survival game, but I guess I'm just a grump! (Adam is getting mad because his opponents can't survive in this rap battle, or "Survival game" as he calls it. This is a reference to Minecraft's survival mode where you would have to survive, build your house and defeat the Ender Dragon to wins. By accidentally saying the word "Grump", Adam has called out GameGrumps, a group including Egoraptor and Jontron (now Danny) that usually uploads video of them playing games.) Jontron: You think you're the ones who's mad when we had to sit through that? (Jontron is saying Adam isn't the one who is mad but they are because of the rhymes that he spit which he considers to be awful.) Egoraptor: Well, I'm Grump! ("Hey, I'm Grump!" is part of the intro of GameGrumps' channel, followed by the next verse.) Jontron: I'm Not-So-Grump! ' ''(I'm Not-So-Grump! is another part that was followed by the verse, it is featured in the official GameGrumps intro, followed by "and we're the GameGrumps!".) '''Egoraptor: And prepare for some real Egoraps! (Egorapter is making a pun on his own name, changing it to "Egoraps", meaning his raps. He's telling everyone to prepare for his "Egoraps".) Jontron: You make me cringe more than Sonic '06! Beat you all down in this GameGrumps verse! (Sonic '06, or Sonic The Hedgehog is a game made in 2006 about Sonic. It was considered the worst Sonic game ever made because of it's glitches and errors, and Jon is saying that everyone here is even worst than that and he's gonna beat them with his GameGrumps verse.) You've all proven if you can't be the best, you can sure as hell be the worst! ''' ''(Jon is saying that because they can't proof that they are the best at rapping, they can surely be the worst at rapping. This is also a reference to his quote, "''If I can't be the best, I sure as hell can be the WORST!".) '''Egoraptor: None of your subscribers can compare to the community we've created, (Arin is telling them that none of their subcribers can't compare to their big community of GameGrumps fans that have build up for the past few years.) and I'll ensure you'll see your beating in the next GameGrumps Animated! ("GameGrumps animated" is a series where they would pick random episodes of GameGrumps and make it into an animation, and he's telling them that their defeat is gonna be in the next episode of GameGrumps Animated.) Jontron: Prepare to lose all your Kirkhope once we have put you in your places! (Grant Kirkhope is a video game music composer and the first guest star on Guest Grumps. He has been mentioned many times by the GameGrumps, who are fans of his work. Jonathan is making a pun on his name because "Kirkhope" means "hope" in this sentence.) Barry! Edit out these ugly greps, so no one has to see their faces! (Barry Kramer is one of GameGrumps' editor and Jon is telling him to edit out GameGrumps' opponent so the views won't have to see their ugly faces.) But real talk Arin, I'll think I'll quit, you don't even need me to win this! (On 24 June, 2013 Jontron announces that he will be leaving GameGrumps, here he's saying that he's leaving the group because Arin "don't need him to win.") Danny: It's Danny, rightfully inheriting the Not-So-Grump name. Got the strongest voice in the game, (After the departure of Jon, a new member was introduced called Danny, he is currently still the main GameGrumps member to this day and because of Jon's departure, he will be replacing him in all the intro, saying "I'm Not-So-Grump" instead of Jon. He's also saying that he got the strongest raps in the battle.) Raps hitting you like a Steam Train! Dropping Starbombs on all of you and the best bet I'm not lying, (''Steam Train was a series on the GameGrumps channel where they would play different games on Steam, but there are also sometimes where the game comes from different platforms. Starbomb was a band founded by Arin, Danny and member Brian. He's telling them that GameGrumps' raps gonna hit them like a train and they're gonna be dropping Starbomb on all of them and he's not lying about something stated in the next line.)'' That none of you have a chance in the battle when you get stabbed by Ninja Brian! (As said before, Danny said he's not lying about everyone's gonna lose this battle when they get stab by Ninja Brian, one of GameGrumps' member.) Egoraptor: That's right Danny, even Ross could Steam Roll these kids! (Ross is another one of GameGrumps' member and is usually hated by others. Arin said even him could beat Toby, Felix, Ian, Anthony, Mark and Adam. ''Steam Roll is a series on the GameGrumps channel where they would play a versus game that needs four people.)'' We're out of this world like Mike Aruba, we'll leave your Table Flipped! (This is a reference to the series Out of This World by GameGrumps and it's first episode, Mike Aruba. It is also the first utterance of the character Buddy in the series. Table Flip is another series on the GameGrumps channel.) Danny: Yeah, we're dragon slaying musical ninjas and the best gayers online! (Danny is bragging that they're are dragons slaying the musical ninjas, which might be refering to the Ninja Kid Musical remix and they're the best gamers on the internet.) Egoraptor: I'd love to end the episode, but for you guys, there won't be a next time! (Arin would love to closed off another episode of GameGrumps here but before that he's telling them they will never meet again.) Cr1tikal: What up everybody? It's Cr1tikal, let me be real for a second. (Cr1tikal showed up and by the time this video was released, he hasn't shown his face yet. He's gonna stop joking around and be serious for a bit.) Yeah I'm the dirtiest, but I'll keep it clean to teach you all a lesson! (He's saying that he is the dirtiest out of the bunch but he's still gonna be nice and teach them a lesson.) The greatest gaming YouTuber of all time, so just bear with me, (Cr1tikal is bragging that he's the best Youtuber in gaming and he's telling them to be patient and listen to what he's about to say.) I could be poorer than all of you and still give my YouTube cash to charity! (He's saying that even if he was the poorest out of the bunch he would still be kind and give all of his Youtube revenue to charity.) I'm here to make peace like I did to the Bro Army and it's getting out of hand! (TBA.) For it's not who's the greatest gamer, but who can be the bigger man! (He's saying that it doesn't matter who is the biggest gamer but who is the most mature out of them all. This could reference the fact that ''several YouTubers who had watched his first video where he actually talked and praised his notable "deep voice" and "seriousness".)'' So with this fable in mind, this war can finally be done. (After what he had said, he expect everyone to understand and stop this gaming war.) If we set the viewership aside and once again play games for fun! (Cr1tikal is saying that views, subcribers and money doesn't matter but the fun part is what make gaming so special and they can just stop fighting because of fame and just play games for fun like they used to.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Cam Greely Category:NatureNathan Category:Mat4yo Category:Kevinkrust Category:Payton Justice Category:LazySundayPaper Category:Justin Buckner Category:Jordan Category:WoodenHornets